


The Shrine Whose Shape I Am

by Aloysia_Virgata



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, DeadAlive, Episode: s07e22 Requiem, F/M, Pregnancy, This Is Not Happening, William - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloysia_Virgata/pseuds/Aloysia_Virgata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully reflecting not long after Mulder's funeral. In the same universe as Nosce Te Ipsum and In A Yellow Wood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shrine Whose Shape I Am

**Author's Note:**

> As ever, thanks to Scarlet and Lily Moon for invaluable insights and the hunting and trapping of adverbs. Also, because the canon timeline from Requiem through DeadAlive made no sense at all, I have a different one in my head. So bear that in mind if anything seems off.

Here rests his head upon the lap of Earth  
A youth to Fortune and to Fame unknown.  
Fair Science frowned not on his humble birth,  
And Melancholy marked him for her own.

Large was his bounty, and his soul sincere,  
Heaven did a recompense as largely send:  
He gave to Misery all he had, a tear,  
He gained from Heaven ('twas all he wish'd) a friend.

No farther seek his merits to disclose,  
Or draw his frailties from their dread abode  
(There they alike in trembling hope repose)  
The bosom of his Father and his God.

"Elegy Written in a Country Churchyard", Thomas Gray

***  

Days have become long ordeals. I could barely keep my eyes open when I got home this evening and considered sleeping in my suit. I rallied the last of my energy for pajamas and tea and now lie in the muffling embrace of blankets, willing myself to slip away with the lingering twilight.

Memories come flooding in to keep me awake.

Every morning is the same. I can feel their stares sliding over me and their whispers curling like smoke into the dark places inside my head. I attract all the curiosity - though not the respect - of a widow. People skirt me in the hallways as though madness and tragedy are contagious.

Hell, maybe they are. It would explain a lot.

Call me Typhoid Mary.

I'm an object of pity now and I'm finding it a far more bitter pill to swallow than being an object of scorn. But I'm fine. I'm always fine. I'll adjust.

I remember sitting on a rock in the dark with Mulder and telling him he was Captain Ahab. "If you have a peg leg or hooks for hands then maybe it's enough to simply keep on living," he mused. "You know; bravely facing life with your disability. But without these things you're actually meant to make something of your life."

It's where I find myself now. Maybe it's enough to show up and stare pointedly ahead as I walk to the elevator. Maybe it's enough to pretend I don't see Skinner watching me like I'm a rabbit among wolves. His gaze has been flicking towards my waist of late and I wonder if he sees anything or it's merely in anticipation of the inevitable.

I can detect a slight swelling below my navel but I think it's imperceptible beneath suits which are, ironically, growing looser. I know I don't eat enough but I also know my body will strip its own resources for the baby.

The baby will be fine.

I do what I can, but food makes me queasy. I drink orange juice for the folate and dutifully choke down a prenatal vitamin the size of a cockroach every morning. There are many days when even that won't stay down. A few people have caught me in the bathroom; seen my knees under the door of the stall and heard me gagging. I'm sure to be officially bulimic by now. Whatever.

Skinner's assistant was in there once but if she knew anything, she didn't give it away. She stared at me the way people do now; with a mix of morbid fascination and relief that they are not me. I've become a disturbing cautionary tale. She looked away when I met her eyes.

They always look away.

Doggett doesn't know yet. Or at least, I don't think he does. But he's dealt with a pregnant wife and maybe he sees the things I think I'm hiding. I must spend two hours each day peeing, though I make sure to let everyone see me drinking a lot. Flimsy cover, but I'm just not ready to deal with everyone knowing.

I'm scarcely dealing with it myself.

Maybe Doggett's just letting me bide my time. He doesn't press me the way Mulder did.

I told my mother about the pregnancy not long after I got out of the hospital and the way she looked at me during Mulder's funeral was unforgivable. Et tu, Mom?

Mulder's funeral.

I don't dream much anymore but when I do, it's often of the night we found his body. In my dream I get to Jeremiah's in time and glory, hallelujah, we are saved. I wake up crushed afterwards but the promise of that fleeting joy is the only thing that lulls me to sleep these days. I lie in bed with my hand on my belly and hope to dream of miracles. There's nothing crueler I can do to myself, but I have little else. I've always picked at scabs.

I scar better than I heal.

I close my eyes and see him lying gray and broken in the clearing. I can feel Doggett grabbing my arms and the tingling Victorian fear that the shock of it all will make me miscarry. In my dream Mulder's face lights up when I tell him about the baby.

But here in the wakeful dark every beat of my unforgiving heart says, "He is dead, he is dead, he is dead." This same heart that pumps life into our child.

He is dead but lives also in me.

This is your body, Mulder. This is your blood.

What I told my doctor wasn't strictly true. I told him I didn't know how this happened, but I do. And simple math tells me when. What I don't know is why. After the IVF failed, with nothing more to lose, I'd thought it was high time I gained a little. We had the better part of a year together and they were the briefest, sweetest months of my life.

Nothing gold can stay.

I remember lounging on the bed in one of Mulder's dress shirts; the cuffs turned back twice. He loves me in his shirts.

Loved.

It's amazing how one letter can send the world crashing down again.

We spent nearly the entire weekend in bed, getting up only to shower or pay for the food we'd ordered. Mulder's watch glinting in the morning sun. He was reflecting the light into my eyes and laughing. I swatted at him, grabbing his arm while he fought me off with a pillow. I was laughing too as he pinned me to the bed again, his shirt unbuttoned to my waist.

Warm, lazy kisses on my neck and the comforting weight of his hips against mine. The smell of his cologne in my hair.

This is where life began and where I wish mine had slowed down: the last time I slept with him.

Our alpha and omega.

Sleep, Dana. Sleep and all of this will go away until morning.

Skinner urged me to take some time off; spend time alone before getting back to work. "You don't have anything to prove, Scully. You can't push yourself like this. You have... other priorities to think about now." His concern was at once touching and exasperating.

"Sir, I'm grateful for that; I am. But I can't just sit home and watch the clock or knit booties. I have to work. I have to continue what we were searching for, and I have Agent Doggett now. Please tell me you understand."

He held me with his eyes and I thought he was going to argue again, but he squeezed my shoulder and sighed. "Just be careful, Scully. From me as a friend."

I managed a jerky nod and left his office before I gave into the urge to soak his tie with my tears. I'm so damned weepy of late.

Bill says I spend too much time alone already. "You should think about moving out west, Dana. Come for a visit and see what you think. Go out with Tara; meet some other mothers. She's friends with the youth director at our church and you can get to know some of the young families. You need to start creating a social network for when this baby comes. You can't do everything by yourself anymore."

I bit my lip and looked down.

Bill threw his exasperated hands into the air. "Dana, he's gone and you have to let go. Go be an agent in a normal division. Or a doctor. Be someone with regular hours who isn't hospitalized or taken hostage or shot at every other week. Be someone with a life. I know how hard this is for you, but you can't sacrifice yourself to his memory. You think he'd want this for you? For your child?"

He said it out of the deepest concern imaginable, but that last part still felt like a cheap shot.

I hugged my brother as hard as I could and felt his cheek pressed against the top of my head.

"I worry about you, kid," he mumbled into my hair. "And don't tell me you're fine."

Laughter at this. "I'll give Tara a call later, Bill. Maybe I'll come stay for a while"

We both knew it was a lie, but it was a good lie and it comforted us.

What neither of them knows is that time alone would be a healthy improvement. I spend too much time with the dead. My mother is already talking about a baby shower, an idea which appalls me with its cloying potential. But there is little I do to make her happy anymore and I guess I'll let her have this. She and Tara can fuss over me and give this some semblance of normalcy.

Maybe it'll be fun.

I stopped by Target one afternoon to look at breast pumps. There's an overwhelming array of them. One's called the Isis.

Isis? Who names these things? I wonder if there's a line of Osiris condoms.

Horus diapers.

Saint Veronica tampons.

These are jokes that Mulder would have made and the cold feeling starts in my stomach again. I spent a few weeks hating him for leaving me. Skinner told me how he walked right up to them and remained in the starlit circle even when he realized what would happen.

He let them take him. Just like that.

The Gunmen stopped by my hotel after the funeral and sat with me in the falling dark while my hands were still crusted with the dirt of Mulder's grave. We didn't have much to say and when they left I stayed under the spray of the shower until the water started to turn cold. I could still feel graveyard dust worked deep into my skin.

Skinner didn't come, but I know it's because he didn't want me to have to face him after I broke down that morning. Bless him.

Kersh flew back to DC shortly after they lowered the coffin.

I went to the cemetery before heading home and wondered what I was supposed to do. The raw wound of his grave looked so fresh and naked next to its grassed-over neighbors. I don't let myself think about what lay beneath.

Not much, anyway.

I do think about what I'm going to tell my baby of its father. How do you explain Mulder to someone? I need for this child to know the man that I did.

"Your father was the bravest man I ever knew," I will say.

He was honest.

He was kind.

He was not crazy.

My eyes are getting so heavy that they're burning. I start to drift off and remember that I made an appointment to see Father McCue in the morning.

Bless me Father, for I have sinned.

I have believed in fairy tales.

 


End file.
